yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 031
Hometown and Friends, Tag Riding of Reunion is the thirty first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei has managed to reunite with his friend Crow who with rides back into town. However while driving he hears from Crow that there has been some disturbance coming from the inner part of Satellite. Upon reaching their destination which is the gang's hideout, they meet up with Rally Dawson and the others. But the reunion is cut short as Sector Security's have been tracing them all the way. So in order to end it once and for all, Yusei team's up with Crow. Summary Yusei and Crow's reunion Crow slides down from the pile of junk. He and Yusei approach each other, raising their arms as though they're about to punch each other. But they exchange a high-five, handshake gesture. They laugh and talk about recent happenings. Together they ride their Duel Runners through an empty street and stop to talk on a warped piece of road jutting upwards. Yusei tells Crow that he came to check on Rally and the others. Crow suggests that they go to Yusei's hideout then. Yusei notices how the area is emptier than usual. Crow fills him in on how a strange group, the Dark Signers have been appearing and draws their attention to two cloaked figures passing by followed by a couple of Satellite residents. Crow has heard that they're drawing people into the deep into Satellite. Carly's apartment Jack looks at a newspaper, whose front page contains an article about Jack being from Satellite. He reflects on when he lost to Yusei in the Fortune Cup. Carly's chief contacts her on her computer. If she can't get them an article they can use she's fired, he threatens her. Carly begins to fret. Jack already knows she's a reporter, how can she just ask him to let her write a story on him, she wonders. Simply asking him will make him mad, but she assures herself it's her job and proceeds to his room to ask him. She enters his room, finding he's left. Yusei's hideout Yusei and Crow ride through the abandoned subway, arriving at Yusei's hideout. Here he is greeted by Rally, Nervin and Saiga. Tank and Blitz appear after hearing them shout that Yusei is back. The gang are surprised to see Crow as well. As Crow starts talking to them, he is interrupted by Sector Security overhead, who have located him and demand that he come out quietly. Security drop a tear gas bomb through a gap in the ceiling. Crow plans a rendezvous to his hideout in Daedalus Bridge. Riding the Blackbird, Crow speeds out of the hideout. Security launch a probe from their truck to chase after him. Yusei follows suit and catches up, telling Crow he wanted to join in the fun. The Securities see him and agree to apprehend him if he gets in the way. The securities ready their Duel Disks and activate "Speed World". The probe pursuing the alleged criminals emits the holograms for the Duel, forcing Yusei and Crow into a Turbo Duel, using the Tag Force rules. Jack's outing Carly spots Jack inside a monorail station. Jack attempts to pass through a barrier but is stopped and asked for a ticket. Jack begins to make a scene as he gets frustrated wondering why he can't get through. People begin talking wondering if that could be Jack Atlas and saying that he heard he was born in Satellite. Carly steps in in front of Jack and begins waving her arms around. She tells the people that it's not Jack, just an ordinary guy who looks like him. Jack turns to leave, but Carly grabs his wrist and escorts him out. Carly takes him to a quite area and tells him that he shouldn't be going around like this with his injuries and the media searching for him. Jack tells her not to tell him what to do. He turns and walks away, pulling off his cast and tossing it aside. Carly begins to fear that she's going to lose a potential article. She raises a finger, pointing it after Jack, calling back that she gets it, he doesn't feel he owes her for helping him out and taking care of him. She begins teasing that he doesn't know how to ride the monorail and turns to a crowd of people to tell them this. Jack seizes her and says he'll go with her for just a bit. Carly brings him shopping for new clothes to disguise himself. Jack emerges from a shop, wearing a new jacket, hat and sunglasses. he can't believe Carly got him into this mess and threatens to somehow get even with her. "Say anything you want, you're the one who said he'd go out with me", she replies. She thinks to herself, she needs to get him to unwind in order to get her story. Trudge and Mina watch them nearby. Mina worries, since Carly is a reporter, Jack is bound to fall victim to the media if he stays together with her. The Duel begins One of the Securities Summons "Gate Blocker", Tributes it for "Gate Blocker 2" and Sets 3 cards. As Crow begins his turn, the Security activates "Full Throttle", gaining a "Speed Counter". "Gate Blocker 2" prevents Crow from gaining any. He then plays "Speed Edge" damaging Crow. Crow brings out "Black Feather - Blast of Black Spear" and "Gale of the Hurricane", reducing "Gate Blocker 2's" DEF. The Security uses his last face-down "Defender's Mind", returning "Gate Blocker 2's" DEF to normal. Crow brings out his ace "Black Feather - Armored Wing", using his 2 monsters as Synchro material. "Armored Wing" attacks "Gate Blocker 2". The Securities laugh that Crow will take damage, since "Gate Blocker 2's" DEF is higher than "Armored Wing's" ATK. "Armored Wing" however reduces the damage to 0 and shoves a spike into "Gate Blocker 2". Crow Sets 2 cards and ends his turn. "Gale of the Hurricane's" effect wears off and "Defender's Mind" ups "Gate Blocker 2's" DEF to 6000. "Full Throttle" and "Speed Edge" hit Crow again dropping his Life Points to 2200 as the next Security begins his turn. He Summons "Gate Defender" in Defense Position. Crow tells Yusei that he's driven in the wedge and the rest is now up to him. Yusei agrees, saying that their bonds will demolish that defensive wall. The date Carly takes Jack on various rides in the hopes of pushing him to his limits. Jack remains bored and unperturbed throughout all the rides. Carly however, along with Mina and Trudge, who are stalking them scream at the top of their voices. After Carly reaches her limit, she and Jack perch on a bench. Jack asks how much more of this is she going to make him do this. Carly is surprised that he's been unaffected by all this, meaning she's failed to melt his heart. As she worries, Jack gets up to leave, saying he has paid back what he owed her. Unyielding, she rushes after him, calling for him to wait up. They are interrupted by a young boy, who recognizes Jack. Carly tries to explain that he only looks Jack Atlas. The boy ignores this and tells them that he is Jack's biggest fan, but everyone says that Jack is a fibber. Regardless he will always root for him. Jack pats the boy on the head and walks on. The boy calls after him to make sure he becomes King again. Carly proceeds on after Jack and spots him overlooking a pool. Jack looks into the water reminiscing over people cheering for him and Yusei calling his name. Carly goes to buy drinks before approaching him. Noticing how Jack is depressed, she wonders if trying to wrote an article about him makes her a bad person. Angela greets Carly and asks if she's heard the tip as well, that people have spotted Jack Atlas here. Angela aims to prove he really is from Satellite; if he was lying through his teeth, it will prove to be one fine fraud. Angela continues that since Jack ran away, it makes it obvious that he's lying. Carly sticks up for Jack, saying that he's hurting inside after being forced out of his status as King and she wouldn't let Angela ask him anything of the sort. Jack appears and secretly watches over the girls argue. Angela asks Carly, what she's on about, this is their job as reporters. Carly spots Jack and looks past Angela while she rants on how Carly said herself that she hates show-offs, who try to act cool all the time. Carly shakes her head, trying to signal Jack that this isn't true. Regardless Jack turns and walks away. Carly shoves the drinks into Angela's hands and chases after him. Carly fails to find Jack after much searching. She then looks up at a tower and recalls how it can be seen from her room and the monorail goes there. She suspects this is where Jack is heading. The Duel ends Yusei begins his turn and takes damage from "Speed Edge", putting Crow and him at 400 Life Points. Yusei Summons "Turbo Synchron" and Crow activates "Level Retuner" dropping "Blackwing - Armored Wing's" Level to 5. With it and "Turbo Synchron's" combined Level being 6, Yusei used both of them to Synchro Summon "Turbo Warrior". One of the Securities comments that it has only 2500 ATK and with "Gate Defender", it can't attack. But Yusei informs them that "Turbo Warrior" is unaffected by the effects of Level 7 or lower monsters. Crow then plays "Black Arrow", dropping "Turbo Warrior's" ATK to 2000 in exchange for giving it the Piercing ability and the effect to inflict damage equal to the Original DEF of a monster it destroys by battle. Yusei declares an attack on "Gate Blocker 2" with "Turbo Warrior". The Securities laugh, that he's going to harm himself, since "Gate Blocker 2's" DEF is at 6000. Crow invites them to look at its DEF again. Both Securities are shocked to see it at 0. Crow then explains that the spike "Armored Wing" drove into "Gate Blocker 2" earlier was a Wedge Counter. After removing the Wedge Counter, "Gate Blocker 2's" DEF had dropped to 0. "Turbo Warrior" continues its ATK and inflicts 2000 Piercing damage and "Black Arrow's" other effect inflicts 2000 damage, dropping the Securities Life Points to 0. Crow and Yusei tap their fists together in victory. Going to the city seems to have improved Yusei's game, Crow says and then asks what's with Jack. He heard that Jack had went into hiding after it was revealed that he was from Satellite. Yusei is shocked with the news. Crow thinks Yusei still has it out for Jack after what happened two years ago. Yusei disagrees, he says that's the path Jack chose to take and no one could stop him taking it. Yusei says that he believes in Jack and even if he hits rock bottom, he'll climb his way up. The tower On the balcony at the top of the tower, Jack stands and looks over across the city at the sea. Mina and Trudge peer around a corner at him. Trudge asks if they should speak to him. Mina prepares to walk over to Jack, but is beaten to this, by Carly, who appears and runs over to Jack. "You were trying to come here from the start, weren't you?" Carly asks Jack. Jack stares into the distance, noting that you can't see Satellite from here. He continues to speak with Carly. Two years ago, he came to New Domino from Satellite, he abandoned his friends and his hometown; Back then he gave up everything and what he gained from it was the path to being a King, who continually acts like a clown, as he lies about his true identity. It was the path to becoming a foolish duelist, who forgotten who he was. Giving up everything has now made him realize, there was something in the depths of his heart holding him up. Carly asks why he doesn't just start his life over, the old Jack died in that battle with Yusei, now it's time for the real Jack Atlas to live. Plus it woud help in becoming a new King. Jack reflects on when he was friends with Yusei, Rally, Blitz, Nervin and Tank. He tells Carly that she's right, as he tosses off his hat, removing his disguise. After announcing that he refuses to be led astray anymore, Carly hands him the shopping bag, containing his regular attire. Jack pulls on his white jacket and tells Carly that she can write what she wants about him. Carly then announces that she has also made a decision - she will no longer write an article that would hurt him or any other duelist. Mina and Trudge are suprised that she has managed to get through to Jack. Jack leaves telling Carly to do as she will, leaving Carly chase after him once more. Featured Duels Sector Security vs. Crow and Yusei Fudo The first Security Summons "Gate Blocker" and Tributes it to Special Summon "Gate Blocker 2" in Defense Position (DEF: 3000). He Sets 3 cards. The first Security activates "Full Throttle" and "Speed Edge" in Crow's Standby Phase (Crow and Yusei: 3400 Life Points). Crow Normal Summons "Black Feather - Blast of Black Spear" (ATK: 1700) and Special Summons "Black Feather - Gale of the Hurricane" (ATK: 1300). Using "Gale of the Hurricane's" effect Crow halves "Gate Blocker 2's" DEF (DEF: 1500). The first Security plays "Defender's Mind" returning its DEF to 3000. Crow uses "Gale of the Hurricane" and "Blast of Black Spear" to Synchro Summon "Black Feather - Armored Wing". (ATK: 2500) Crow attacks "Gate Blocker 2" with "Armored Wing". Due to "Armored Wing's" effect Crow takes no damage and "Gate Blocker 2" gains a Wedge Counter. Crow Sets 2 cards. As the second Security's begins his turn, the first uses "Defender's Mind" on "Gate Blocker 2" again (DEF: 6000). "Full Throttle" and "Speed Edge" activate (Security: 4 SPC; Crow and Yusei: 2200 Life Points). He then Summons "Gate Defender in Defense Position (DEF: 2000) As Yusei begins his turn,"Full Throttle" and "Speed Edge" activate (Security: 6 SPC; Crow and Yusei: 400 Life Points). Yusei Summons "Turbo Synchron" (ATK: 100) and Crow activates "Level Retuner" lowering "Black Feather - Armored Wing's" Level to 5. Yusei uses "Turbo Synchron" and "Armored Wing" to Synchro Summon "Turbo Warrior" (ATK: 2500). Crow activates "Black Arrow". Next Yusei attacks "Gate Blocker 2" with "Turbo Warrior," which can not affected by Gate Defender due to its own effect. Yusei peviously used "Armored Wing's" effect to remove the Wedge Counter and reducing "Gate Blocker 2's" DEF to 0 before the Synchro Summon. "Turbo Warrior" destroys "Gate Blocker 2" (Security: 2000 Life Points). "Black Arrow's" effect activates (Security: 0 Life Points). Yusei and Crow win.